Angel in Disguise
by Soran
Summary: Max and Kai are put on a bet, and are forced to go with Rei and Tyson to the prom. Yaoi folks! TK and RM! Now Will be uploaded under the username 'Kaim'.


Soran: Aw yes, another fic.  
  
Siren: But this ones different!!  
  
Soran: Cause it has.....Yaoi!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Thank the lords!!  
  
Eve: I've been telling you guys to do one, and you never listen to m- ::Thrown in random closet::  
  
Siren: Now that shut her up.  
  
Soran: I don't own anything.  
  
Siren: I don't either.  
  
Subaru: Unfortunately.....I don't.  
  
Eve: ::Yelling from closet:: I DO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: No you don't.  
  
Eve: ........::Thinking::.......Damn.  
  
Siren: The fic will contain yaoi {As you know. ^-^!!}, lemons later!!, humor, adult things, and some very bad language. K/T & M/R{My fav couple!!!}.  
  
*************************  
Chapter 1: What I do for you  
*************************  
  
"You cheater!!!!!! Thats unfair, I want a rematch!!!!!!" A blond pouted, throwing a controller out of his small hands. "Come on Ty!!!!! You somehow cheated, you cheater!!" The blond glared at an older boy beside him.  
  
"Don't be such a sore looser." Said Tyson, who only made the blond madder.  
  
"Looser?! You cheated!!!!!!" Max screamed out, still pouting.  
  
"You'll live." The blond then threw a pillow at him. "Ow, hey watch it!!" He said, only to be smacked with another pillow.  
  
"I'll show you sore looser." Max pounced on the older boy, continually hitting him with a blue pillow.  
  
The two were engaged in a battle of pillows. Soon the room, including the boys, were filled with feathers. They both panted, tired from smacking one another with a pillow. "Now, if you ladys are done, we may be able to continue are game." They both glared towards another teen, who only glared back.  
  
"Shut it Kai."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Screw you back!!" The two teens shut it and glared.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Weezle."  
  
"Chicken ass."  
  
"Triangle ass."  
  
"Lard ass." They once again shut up and glared. Max watched in amusement, finding this all hilarious.  
  
Another teen walked into the room. He stared at the two glaring teens. He padded over to Max. "They at it again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
After 5 minutes the two teens sat up, not wanting to disturb the glaring contest. "I'm going for a walk." Rei whispered to the blond.  
  
"I'll go with you." Max said. The two walked out, leaving the glaring teens.  
  
Now about an hour later, they stopped glaring. "Your still a weezle."  
  
"Well your still a chicken ass." Kai said.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both looked up, seeing Rei and Max glaring at the both of them.  
  
"He started it." Said Tyson.  
  
"No you did." Kai said.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did to."  
  
"Di-" Both teens were met with a pillow in the face. {An: Lots of pillows...Which makes lots of feathers. ^-^!!!}  
  
"Both of you shut up!!" They closed there mouths, but continued to glare. "There, how about a game?" Rei asked.  
  
"Ooh ooh!!!" Tyson got excited and started to jump up and down. "I know, I know!!!"  
  
"What?" Asked Max.  
  
"Truth or Dare!!"  
  
"Thats a great idea!!" Said Rei, and Max agreed.  
  
Kai sulked at the idea. "I think thats a horrible game."  
  
"Sourpuss." Said Tyson.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Chicken." Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
"What the hell did you call me?!"  
  
"You heard me you chicken wuss!!" Tyson said, glaring.  
  
Kai returned the glare. "Fine, I'll play your damn game."  
  
"Good, cause I'm going to get revenge on you." Tyson whispered to himself.  
  
They all got in a circle. "Since Tyson thought of the idea, I think Ty should go first."  
  
Tyson grinned. "Alright, Rei truth or dare?"  
  
The neko-jin thought for a moment. "Truth."  
  
Tyson pouted. "Your no fun, but fine. Have you ever made out with anyone?" Tyson grinned. 'Better start off small, then grow along. *Evil laugh*'  
  
"Not really, shared a few kisses, but nothing much." Max looked away, which made Tyson grin again. "Alright...Kai truth or dare."  
  
"I still think this is a stupid game....But truth."  
  
Rei pouted. "Alright, who do you like the best in this room?"  
  
Kai raised one eye brow. "Do I have to answer?"  
  
"Yes." Everybody said.  
  
"Fine.....I guess you, Rei."  
  
"Sure." Said Rei, knowing that it was a lie.  
  
"Max, truth or dare."  
  
The blond smiled. "Dare." At least he wasn't acting like a wuss like the others.  
  
But, the answer only made Kai smirk. "I dare you to...." He thought a moment, which just added suspense. ".....Kiss Rei."  
  
The two teens blushed. 'I knew I should of picked truth.' Thought the blond. He crawled over to the neko-jin and gently put a soft kiss upon the teens lips. The two broke apart and blushed. "Uhh....Ty, truth or dare."  
  
Tyson chuckled, seeing the dark blush on both there pale cheeks. "I'll go with truth."  
  
"What do you think of Kai?"  
  
Tyson pouted. "Jerk, bastard, anything around that area." 'Sexy beast, sex kitten, anything around there.'  
  
"Sure." Max chuckled out.  
  
Ty turned towards the neko-jin. "Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." Rei said.  
  
"I dare you to..." 'Hmm...What to do, what to do....*Evil laughter*' ".....French, Max."  
  
"Why are you picking on us?" Both Rei and Max said.  
  
"Cause....We can." The other two replied. Rei sat up.  
  
"Do you want a show or something?" The shrugged. He sighed, but walked over to the blond and kissed him, sticking his tongue into the other mouth.  
  
They pulled back once air was needed. The neko-jin resumed his spot. "Kai, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." He said, once again.  
  
'Shit, I was going to embarrass him, but oh well.' "If you had to admit your feelings to another, what would you say?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'll wait for what they would say." He sighed.  
  
Max sat up. "I have an idea. Me and Rei want to dare you, right now!"  
  
Tyson became curious. "Whats the dare?"  
  
"Can't say intill you want to be dared." Tyson was about to protest, when Kai stood up.  
  
"If we get dared, you get dared."  
  
Rei and Max sulked. "I...guess." They both said.  
  
"Perfect." Kai whispered tom himself.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Tyson said, shocked.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "You'll live."  
  
"We go first." Said Max.  
  
"Fine by us."  
  
The two both smirked. "We dare you to....go together for the up coming prom."  
  
Tyson sulked. "but-"  
  
"Deal....Now for your dare." Kai smirked.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Rei.  
  
"First, you have to come with us to the prom." They nodded, listening to his word. "But..Theres one little catch..." They leaned in closer, cause he began to whisper. "Max, you'll be dressed up as a girl."  
  
The two gasped. "What do you mean by that?!" Screamed Max.  
  
"Just like it sounds. You need to be dressed up like a girl."  
  
"But...Who will my date be? I can't go with a girl! They'll actually think I'm a girl!!"  
  
"Hn." Kai smirked.  
  
Max began to pout. "Why do I have to be a girl?"  
  
"Cause your the youngest." He continued to pout. "And you do have someone, Rei."  
  
The two blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why else would we want you to kiss and do that dare?" Said Kai, and soon Tyson started to agree. "Now, a dares a dare."  
  
"Fine." Both said. "But you got to do your own dare."  
  
The two got up, starting to leave. "Oh, and not only during the prom do you have to look like a girl...But for the remainder of the year." Tyson said, feeling proud that he got revenge on Max from earlier.  
  
Max sulked again. "I hate you guys...Why must it be the cute, innocent one."  
  
Rei pushed him towards the exit. "Come on, we better find you some clothes." He smirked, and turned towards the other two. "If we have to be together, then you do as well."  
  
"You just had to say the rest of the year." Kai said towards Tyson.  
  
"Hey, I wanted part in the dare."  
  
"But, did you have to suggest that idea?" Asked Kai.  
  
Tyson thought for a moment. "Hey, I'm not going to be the uke, you are."  
  
"Why me?!" Kai pouted.  
  
"Cause your younger by a month." Tyson said, feeling proud once again.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kai continued to pout. "What I do for you."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Hehe, were finished with the first chapter.  
  
Siren: Yay!!!!!!  
  
Eve: ::Still in closet:: How long do I have to be in here?!  
  
Subaru: Hopefully forever, and I think Siren will be joining you.  
  
Siren: Eep!! ::Hides behind Soran:: Don't touch me.  
  
Subaru: ::Glaring::  
  
Soran: Hehe. 


End file.
